crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Schuster Hall
Schuster Hall is one of the historic buildings dating back to the original Whateley Academy.Canon materials: Campus Map A three winged''Crime and Chaos'' brick building at the center of campus it houses the school administration including the headmaster's office, a number of class rooms and the school cafeteria in form of the Crystal Hall. The secret entrance to the club house of the Cape Squad is also near the administration offices there. The Play's The Thing Main Hall The main hall is a study and quiet gathering area for students and staff. In the center of the hall there is a grand mahogany staircase leading to a landing that branches off into spacious hallways. It is floored in gleaming hardwood, has two huge fire places on each end and chairs, couches, desks, tables, floor lamps and potted plants placed without any clear pattern throughout the hall. Welcome to Poe Homer Gallery The Homer Gallery is where the Academy keeps mementos of prominent alumni. Those include various statues, bizarre pieces of technology, strange animal trophies and many weapons of various kinds, ranging from ancient to futuristic. Some of the more prominent exhibits are: * A wax figure of Champion wearing one of his original uniforms, from around the 1970s * A large oil portrait of Lord Paramount, prince of Wallachia, which every student has to be shown as part of the conditions attached to Lord Paramount's financial contributions to the school. * A pile of 16 karat gold ingots, totalling 1 metric ton, donated by Gabriella Guzman. * The original dowsing rods Ideomotor used to classify students in the 1960s.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra * The Tartarus Projector (actually a mock-up, the real Projector is kept in a safer location)Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation * Professor Ripper's Quasar Gun (circa 1977) * A large diamond Parkour Jam Hooligans * A line of different costumes worn by a superheroine called Blue CometParents' Day The gallery can be accessed from the main hall at Schuster, but due to the nature of its contents it's usually kept locked and inaccessible to visitors. The primary lock is hidden beneath a bust of Homer, which with the proper key will open a hidden panel with a card slot and a keypad. Mrs. Linford is usually the person in charge of controlling access to the Gallery. Crystal Hall The Crystal Hall is a geodesic dome constructed by the senior class of 1985 from among other things manifested crystal and became a symbol of the school. Trivia The name constitutes a nod towards Superman co-creator Joe Shuster. Originally intended as a nod towards his partner Jerry Siegel with the name Siegel Hall it was felt that the administration of the original Whateley Academy in the early 20th century would be reluctant to choose a name with such obvious Jewish connotations.Babs Yerunkle on the Crystal Hall Forums Since this would likely predate Superman and Joe Shuster also was Jewish they presumably named the Hall after a namesake. References Category:Whateley Campus